


The Young Ones:Spirit Student

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: 1980s, Afterlife, Angels, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family Drama, Magic, One Shot, Period-Typical Racism, Presumed Dead, Purgatory, Spirits, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with characters from The Young Ones and oc's filling in some character rolesKelsie is Yusuke,Rick is Botan,Vyvyan is Kuwabara etc.(note:this fanfic is a one shot)





	The Young Ones:Spirit Student

It was like any other day in the neon-lit streets of London

On the tv you’d see the queen, you’d see prime ministers and big ben taking centre stage but if you look closely you’d see fascists, rebels, drug dealers and gangsters

In a detached house near Yorkshire was a bunch of siblings

A cantankerous Scotsman called Angus (the eldest), a soft-hearted Welshman called Dylan (the second eldest), an Englishman called Arthur (the middle child) and the Irish siblings Connor (the youngest), Brian (the oldest) and Kelsie (the wallflower of the family)

Angus stabbed his fork into the sausage resting on his plate as he and his siblings were very distant people he would’ve rambled about politics but he already did that at the pub earlier, Dylan and Arthur just talked about the weather, Brian rambled about the AID’s epidemic while Connor and Kelsie just watched tv together

Top of the Pops was on and they lightly moving their heads in time to the ear candy that was Duran Duran.

Kelsie was a bit of a bad girl, well sort of she did the work her teachers set for her and she wouldn’t talk back to them but on the inside she disobeyed almost every rule and due to bullying being a regular occurrence sometimes she would get into fights usually ending with a bloody nose or her legs covered in bruises.

The Next Day was nothing special, she was just walking on her way back home from school when for a moment everything became nothing, all she could hear was a car screech, a slip and someone pushing her out of the way back onto the pavement                   

“Get out of the way you fascist bastard!” yelled a loud aggressive English sounding male voice as the young man flicked an inappropriate gesture at the car before standing up, calming down and putting his badge covered blazer back into place.

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there it wasn’t directed at you it was at that fascist driver he could’ve killed me and probably you too, I’m Rick, Rick Pratt"

On the other side of pavement where a bruised Kelsie had landed, she was sitting feeling eclectic sensations in her body almost like that of a supernatural being

“I’m Kelsie,” she said as she sat on the hard surface looking as cold as the weather staring at this strange individual that had previously pushed her out of the way of oncoming traffic.

“Now I must dash my brothers would be wondering about my whereabouts,” Kelsie said as she tried to sit up but failed”

Everything felt still, Kelsie couldn’t even hear the traffic, her body felt numb and cold as she scratched her arms frantically

Rick then helped lift her up

“What happened there?”  Kelsie asked confused

“You died” Rick answered sarcastically

Kelsie was beyond confused on the concept of she actually died

"How? When? What? But I didn’t get run over I remember my green cross code"

Rick smirked 

"You almost got ran over until I saved you"

Kelsie was still trying to process what had just happened 

"Saved me? From the traffic? Wait so wouldn’t that mean that you’re dead too"

Rick said

"I’m already dead I just took my human form when I was walking it’s kind of-of a purgatory thing really"

Kelsie couldn't believe it 

"PURGATORY? So I’ll never be able to see my brothers again"

Rick said

In a few days however you are at the spirit stage at the moment

Kelsie made a suggestion

"Then let’s go and see if my brothers have noticed"

Kelsie and Rick then went round to Kelsie’s house

Angus and Dylan were watching the news while Angus grunted in his strong Scottish accent “Shouldn’t Kelsie be home yet?”

Arthur sighed cynically and said well you know Kelsie always getting into trouble

Brian smirked and said “Oh trust you Arthur someone who’s been in trouble with the police since your punk days” before laughing sardonically

“Shut it you Mick Garden gnome” Arthur yelled before starting a fist fight

“I wonder if Kelsie is a zombie” Connor wondered as he watched music videos on the television

A zombie what gives ye that idea? Brian asked bewildered kicking a staggering Arthur in the knob

“Well I saw her walking across the road while I was on my way here and then she leapt onto the other side of the pavement lifeless and limp I think a car might’ve knocked her over”

After a bunch of screaming, Angus asked: “Didn’t anyone bother to phone an ambulance?”

Dylan sighed solemnly 

"Nope nobody noticed and there were no phones around"

Angus frowned

“She’s a dead lass alright”

“I’ll hold a wake for her,” Arthur said

While they started the preparations Rick and Kelsie were walking through town with milkshakes in hand

Kelsie finished sipping her milkshake when she asked

“So how did you die, Rick?”

Rick explained 

“It’s a long story me and my university mates had started a bank robbery before trying to escape using one of the buses before falling through a billboard of Cliff Richard”

Kelsie laughed after hearing that description

“you’re not serious are you?”

Rick then spoke in a serious tone

“that actually happened We were trying to change the world after being evicted and left on the streets ironically on that same day I found out my parents had died”

“Wow,” said Kelsie interested in Rick’s anecdote

“I hate the world, particularly the government Maggie Thatcher is why we all got evicted I had plans to become an anarchist poet to help give people a message”

Kelsie agreed

“I’m on the same boat I originally lived in Northern Ireland but I and my brothers moved closer to the rest of the family here in England due to the conflict there”

Rick asked

“What plans did you have?”

Kelsie moaned 

“I had plans to probably be a writer or an activist or a singer of a band, but then again I’m a lonely twat with no friends how on earth can I achieve that”

“I can play the guitar you know maybe I could join your band” Rick boasted before kneeling down timidly trying to look away”

Kelsie tilted her head at him

“What’s wrong rick?”

Rick shivered and said “Him” pointing to a young punk man with an orange Mohawk, chains, and silver stars on his head walking through the neighbourhood with the sound of his loud steel caped doc marten boots following him

Oh I recognize him he goes to my school he’s in a year above me

“V-Vyvyan” Rick mumbled as he stared at Vyvyan from below

You know him?

I used to live with the bastard YES, OF COURSE, I BLOODY KNOW HIM

"HE HATED ME HE SET ME ON FIRE HE TRIED TO KILL ME HE WOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT ME AND WOULD TORTURE ME EVERYDAY HE WAS A UTTER UTTER BASTARD"

Kelsie then smirked and said are you into leather Rick? It sounds like he was a great roommate Kelsie answered thinking perversely

Rick cringed,

"STOP BEING PERVY and I guess leather is a comfy material to wear but that’s beside the point"

Hold on a second why is he going to my house?

Rick blinked for a second and looked “that is a bit peculiar isn’t it?”

Meanwhile, Brian and Connor were putting some of Kelsie’s belongings next to a picture of her while Angus smoked, Arthur drank and Dylan lit some candles

Vyvyan entered the lounge of where the wake was taking place

“Am I late?” 

“Nah lad the wake has just started and who are you?” Angus asked

“I’m Vyvyan, Vyvyan Bastard I go to Kelsie’s school I, I, Vyvyan struggled to think of words for the sentence as he stuttered in his gravelly voice

Connor then explained to Angus

"I would see that Vyvyan lad in the corridors waiting by Kelsie's locker, he would leave notes of punk song lyrics in there, romantic stuff that sort of thing, Kelsie never knew Vyvyan fancied her though, she wasn't really interested in relationships like that"

"now that she's dead I'm guessing Vyvyan is here to finally admit his feelings as he was too shy to admit them back then"

Vyvyan internally snarled but his face was blushing,

While two familiar spirits were wandering outside also blushing 


End file.
